cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Donald R. Deamon
|team = Black }} Sir Donald R. Deamon (SDRD) has been a member of GATO, NPO, and GOONS. He was a longstanding member of the New Pacific Order after joining in early 2007. Throughout his long history with the NPO, SDRD held many high-ranking jobs ranging from Council to the Head of Recruiting and Mentoring to an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. Alliance history Global Alliance and Treaty Organization SDRD originally joined GATO where he served as Congressman, Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs and as a Forum Admin. It was in GATO where he made contact with some of the NPO members such as Flashpoint and Frawley. After talking to some of the members and experiencing Pacifica's atmosphere firsthand, SDRD decided to apply for membership. New Pacific Order He soon found the NPO to be a better fit for him than GATO and looked to help out Pacifica anywhere he could. Sir Donald held a myriad of jobs for that exact reason, many of which involved the building of new areas and ideas. He quickly rose to many high level positions such as Chief of Recruitment, Head of Mentoring, Executive of the Bank, Imperial Ambassador, Head of ACE, Director General of the PCIA, Imperial Leader of SCS, Imperial Advisor, and Councilor. Many people at this time expected to see SDRD rise to the rank of Imperial Officer but due to a tragic RL accident, SDRD ended up hospitalized causing his nation to delete from inactivity. SDRD made a dramatic return to the Order in November 2007 and was immediately reinstated as a member, joint Chief of Recruiting and joint Head of Mentoring by the Emperor to work alongside Millionario. SDRD continued his rise in the NPO when, in February 2008 was appointed to lead the PCIA. However, the department did not last much longer before SDRD, with consultation from other officials decided to close the PCIA and instead replace it with the Agency for Community Excellence which combined the Mentor Corp with the PCIA in the month of May 2008. In July 2008 however, SDRD achieved perhaps what is the ultimate honor when he was raised to the rank of Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. After a request from the Emperor himself to rename ACE, SDRD set about not only renaming it, but reorganizing it totally. Carrying out what was requested of him, SDRD finally announced that ACE would be reformed into the Special Community Service. SDRD has greatly enjoyed every one of his plethora of jobs he has ever taken on and always looked for ways to improve each department he joined. However, none of his previous jobs compare to the joy he gets as an IO being able to strategize and improve Pacifica's future even more. As an Internal Affairs Imperial Officer, he works hands-on with the Emperor advising him of all things IA and helping with other areas of the Order. Sir Donald (and Pacifica in kind) is forever thankful to Frawley for initially getting him interested in the Order and ultimately joining, Koona for the faith he had in SDRD as together they restructured the internal workings of the Order, and both Emperors Cortath and TrotskysRevenge for their focus on internal workings and giving him the opportunity to help out the Order at a higher level as an Imperial Officer. SDRD later left the NPO and joined the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism in late 2011. Professions past and present Awards Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order